Conventionally, this type of stabilizer control apparatuses is known from after-mentioned Patent Document 1. In this conventional stabilizer control apparatus, a turning actuator is arranged between the two halves of a divided stabilizer bar. Then, in the event that the vehicle rolls, for example while the vehicle is rolling or the like, the turning actuator applies a contorting pre-stress between the stabilizer halves and applies a resisting moment to the vehicle. As a result, it is possible to stabilize the vehicle with respect to rolling moments.
However, in this conventional stabilizer control apparatus, there is the risk that the vehicle front stays always tilted in the left or the right direction when the turning actuator is stuck while the stabilizer disposed at the front wheels of the vehicle is contorted (even though it is not necessary to apply a resisting moment to the vehicle).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-518245 A (see page 2 to 10, FIG. 2)